


we met in may

by melissaeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am so sorry, I’m so sorry suga, M/M, Timeskip, Why Did I Write This?, daisuga supremacy, i cried while writing, i love you daichi, its sad i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissaeee/pseuds/melissaeee
Summary: If we ever meet again, will it be in May? If so, will you still love me?If I died, would you regret coming back? And if so, would you regret loving me?——“I think I’m in love with you” 2013His heart starts beating faster.-“I will always love you.” 2016Tears are flowing down his cheeks as he enters the plane.-“I love you. Always and forever.” 2020He sinks down to the floor, crying more than ever before.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 14





	1. promises

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is my first work and I really don’t know how to do this all. Also english isn’t my first language so if there are some mistakes please just don’t mind them. <3  
> That’s it have fun reading!
> 
> German translation on Wattpad:  
> “We met in may” by melissaeee

4/16/2020, 7:34 AM, Japan

It was starting to get warmer in Japan, after all, it was already mid-april.  
Soon it will be exactly 4 years since Suga and Daichi graduated. It will be exactly 4 years since they were called by their principal. "Daichi Sawamura, Koshi Sugawara." After picking up their graduation certificates, they went to a classy restaurant because after all, it was their anniversary too. 5/24/2016, 3 years. Suga gets the thin jacket from the basement that Daichi had given him back then, like he does every year when it gets warmer.

_I can feel it getting all warm around my heart. Every time it feels like it still smells like him after all these years, but it could just be imagination._

He's about to empty his pockets, since there were still a few things and some money from the last year in them, when he finds a picture of Daichi and him. 

_I totally forgot about this picture. It was the last one I have taken with him. It was a cool summer morning at Tokyo Airport in June 2016._

_It wasn't particularly warm compared to the last few days. Since Daichi and I lived together in a suburb of Sendai, we spent the past week together and did something different every day. When we left the house that morning to go to the airport, I was wearing a T- shirt, because I did not check the temperatures before leaving. I assumed it would be as warm as it was last week. I was wrong, it was relatively cold. Luckily, Daichi still had a jacket in his car, which I put on. We drove with my car, as we didn't want to spend the whole trip on the train. Besides, it was faster with the car. I wanted to give it back to him before he got on the plane, but with all the tears that were shed, I forgot and kept the jacket._

"I will always love you. I will come back and still love you, I promise. I love you Koshi." Those were Daichis last words before he got on the plane.

Daichi got a volleyball scholarship in Italy. Suga stayed in Japan and studied.

_He was always quite sure that I would’ve gotten one too if I had been the setter in my last year of highschool. To be honest it’s kinda depressing me a little._

Daichi isn’t the type of person to break his promises. Suga waited almost four years for Daichi to come back but he didn’t seem to. He has only seen him once in the past few years during his semester breaks and barely talked to him after that. Suga saw him a few times on the TV playing for the national team of Italy but that’s it.

Every time he saw his face it felt like someone was ripping his heart out of his chest and shattering it into a million pieces. The last time he can remember talking to him briefly on the phone was about four months ago in November 2019. 

_He’s doing well in Italy. He’s fine without me. It seems as if he has forgotten me, as if he has broken his promise, as if he is gonna go on living his life without even a thought of me. If it were different he would have called me or texted me or anything else to contact me._

For Suga this is unimaginable because his Daichi wasn’t like that. He has never been like that.

_He’s not like that. Daichi is not like that._


	2. initials

Suga is on his way home from university, earlier than usually. Today was his last day at the university. Graduation.

He is walking past a park. 

  
_ Should I sit down somewhere? I guess I have to. I made a big detour just to come here. Is that Nishinoya up there? Is he teaching middle school students Volleyball? No, that’s impossible. Right after high school he went to another county. I must have made a mistake. This is not him.  _

It’s the park where Daichi asked him almost 7 years ago if he wanted to be his boyfriend. They made so many beautiful memories at this place. Suga couldn’t even list them all if he wanted to. He sits down on a bench surrounded by trees. 

He suddenly jumps up with a frightened face. He takes a closer look and sees the initials K+D carved in the tree. 

  
_ After all these years its still there. Impressive. _

-fashback-

5/24/2013, 3. year of middle school

’’Hey Suga! Can I ask you something?’’ Suga grabs the ball, puts it on the ground and sits down on a bench surrounded by trees. Suga and Daichi play volleyball at their favorite park like everyday but today Daichi is a little different than usual. There is something on his mind, Suga knows that. 

  
’’Of course, you know you can always tell me anything.’’ Suga says calmly. ’’Well, we’ve known each other for a year now.’’ ’’Yeah should come around why do you ask?’’ Suga takes a confused look at Daichi who’s face blushed completely red. 

  
’’There is one thing I’ve been wanting to tell you for a few months, but I was too shy. Besides that we’re going to high school soon and I wanted to tell you before the holidays are over.’’ Daichi starts to get even more nervous. He lowers his head and takes a deep breath.

"Suga? I think… I think I've fallen in love with you." Suga turns away from Daichi so he wouldn't see how he is blushing. There is dead silence for two minutes until Suga closes his eyes and starts talking. 

"Daichi? I think I've fallen in love… with you, too." Daichi looks at Suga, stunned. "No, I'm pretty sure. I love you, Daichi. I've loved you since the first time we met. I knew it from the beginning, that you and I were meant for each other." 

Daichi looks even more shocked. "I had no idea you feel the same way. I've also felt this tingling in my stomach from the beginning, every time I looked at you."

Suga turns back to Daichi and realizes that Daichi has tears in his eyes just as he does. Daichi falls into his arms and kisses him suddenly. Suga is shocked.  
Why is he so damn good at this?

Daichis lips feel just as smooth and even as silk.  
’’Do you want to be my boyfriend Koshi?’’  
’’Yes, yes of course I do!’’

Daichi pulls out in plastic wrapped flowers. Sugas favourite ones, sunflowers.

-end of the flashback-

_ We ended up carving our initials into one of the trees next to us. This was the best day of my life. God damn how much I miss those days. And how I miss you Daichi. Soon it would’ve been 7 years. May 2013. I wish my love for you will never end. And I wish to see you again in May.  
If we ever meet again, will it be in May? And if so, will you still love me? _


	3. calling

4/19/2020, 1:47 PM, Japan

Sugas phone is ringing. One time, another time, and a third time.

_He hasn’t called since January._

He picks up. A calm and soft voice starts talking.

"Hey Suga, haven’t seen you in a long time, you okay?"

"Asahi. Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?"

"Everything's fine. You said, you're at the local Sendai University, aren't you?"

"Yes that's right, why do you ask?"

"Okay hear me out, I've been thinking a lot the last few days and I've come to the decision to get transferred." You can hear the pure conviction in Asahi's voice.

 _That is possible? Isn't he in Tokyo?_ Suga is confused.

"What? Why? My studies are finished that's unnecessary!" _Why did I say that? He didn’t even say he wanted to come here because of me..._

"Well..."

"Tell me now, Asahi. Your family lives in Tokyo too, don't they? Plus you're in an elite university, why do you want to go back to Sendai?" Suga sounds a little upset, a little angry.

"Sorry, Asahi. I didn't mean to talk in that tone." _Why am I so angry all of a sudden? Actually, I miss him a little._

"Suga what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

 _Should I tell him I miss Daichi? Actually, no one knows we were a couple. Maybe l'll say that I miss him as a friend-_ Asahi interrupts his train of thought.

"Tell me what's going on."

"You know..." he says. "...I saw Daichi in an interview on TV yesterday, and kinda... well I miss him a bit..."

"A bit?" Asahi said softly.

"No, you're right. I miss him a lot." Suga eyes fill with tears and he tries so hard not to cry.

"Hasn't it been like four years since he left?"

Suga can't answer. It feels like someone has tied his throat and poured poison down it.

"Listen" Asahi says in a calm voice. "I've been talking to Nishinoya on the phone a lot these past few days, you remember him don't you?"

Suga calms down. "Yes, of course I remember. The best libero you could have asked for." He starts laughing.

"Yes, exactly! Hey Suga. . . did you know that Noya and I have been dating for almost 4 years?"

_And I never noticed..._

"Oh, no I didn't know that. Didn't he emigrate? And a long-distance relationship worked?"

" Well, he came straight to Tokyo after high school and became a middle school volleyball coach."

 _He lied to all of us. Should I have gone with Daichi too? Should I have studied in Italy? Would Daichi and I have stayed in Italy forever?_ "Oh that surprises me though..."

"Well, whatever. What I’ve been trying to say the whole time is that Noya has been back in Sendai for a few weeks and is now training middle school students there."

_I knew it was Nishinoya. He still looks like he used to in Highschool, except for the blond hair at the front. He hasn’t really grown either. Now it makes sense for Asahi to come back._

“He’s been telling me over and over that he’s seen you a lot in the park lately. And he also said that you used to spend hours on the same bench. You used to be there often with Daichi, right?”

Suga shed tears in his eyes again.

“You guys were a couple, right?”

“No! What makes you think that?”

“Well, please, everybody knew that.”

Silence...

"What is it so obvious?"

"Yes! But what I also wanted to say is that I’m not going to come back to Sendai only because of Noya, also because of you, I know your studies are over but I’m really worried. I’m going to take the last train today.”

_Because of me?_


	4. sunflowers

4/19/2020, 9:37 PM, Japan

Suga takes a night walk to clear his mind. He doesn’t pay attention to where he goes, he just walks until he doesn’t feel like walking anymore. 

The grey haired guy is listening to one of the songs that Daichi often played in the car.He notices that he is walking past the Izumitate Middle School, Daichis Middle School.

-Flashback-

_When I fell in love with your smile._

July 2011, beginning of 2. year in middle school

_It was the beginning of the school year and we had a game against Izumitate middle school. I was just playing the ball to a fellow teammate when the opposite team wanted to change a player. His name was Sawamura Daichi and he wore the jersey with the number 2._

_He was sitting on the bench the whole time._

_I didn’t even notice him. He should do the serve. He didn’t really seem nervous._

_I have never seen such a perfect serve in my life. And I have never seen such a perfect human being._

_He started to smile._

_That moment changed my whole life and my world became a little bit more colorful._

_I didn't know what that smile did to me, but I knew one thing for sure: I wanted to see that smile for the rest of my life._

_I froze. I tried to move but I couldn't._

_I felt it grow warm around my heart. I felt happiness and security. This feeling, soft and light as a feather, but at the same time it burned like fire. It ate me up from the inside, yet it wrapped around my entire body._

_It was kind of good to see him. I looked deep into his eyes. So deep I could see his soul. So pure. So honest. So beautiful._

-Flashback End- 

A tear runs down Suga's face. 

_Why did you leave me?_


	5. homesickness

4/19/2020, 10:20 AM, Rome/Italy

“Sawamura! Why don’t you even try to play? That’s the seventh time you’ve been so weak this month. If this goes on like this, I guess we need a replacement for you. Sawamura off the field, Takahashi you take over!”

_I hate it. Besides, why is Hayato allowed to go to the field now? He’s much more inexperienced than me. I won’t even ask. There is no point in discussing._

“Sorry, I’ll try harder”

Daichi is about to burst into tears. In the last few weeks he was not feeling good and you could see that too.

“No, for you practice is over now. Go to bed and get some more sleep.”

Daichi says nothing and nodded lightly. He doesn’t want to cause any more trouble. He goes to the dorm where the players live as long as they are part of the Italian national team.

* * *

It's already past 9pm and Daichi is asleep so far, which means he missed dinner.

He wakes up when he hears something fell out of the cupboard and breaks. Daichi frightens up and jumps out of bed. Totally sleepy, he walks around the corner, into the kitchen, and sees his roommate Hayato Takahashi.

"Hayato, what the hell are you doing? And why is the water in the pot overflowing?"

Daichi runs to the stove.

"Hayato?"

Silence.

Hayato lowers his head, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Have you been trying to cook again? We'll have lunch in the canteen in a minute. Yeah right, what are you doing here, don't you have practice? Did you get kicked out too? What did you do?" Daichi raises his voice, however he is a bit confused and scratches his head.

"No, Daichi. . . it's 9:40. You've been asleep since 11:00. So I was gonna make you something to eat, but when I went to get a bowl, I dropped it.

And don't always worry so much, you already sound like my brother from Sweden."

Daichi looks at the clock hanging above the dining table in panic.

"Oh Hayato, you really didn’t have to cook.“

"I noticed that you're feeling low again at the moment…“

Although Hayato is only 17, and therefore still very childish, he immediately notices when something is wrong, yet he is very inexperienced when it comes to the household.

"Well, and since I think it's because you miss Sugawara so much, I thought I'd cook up your favorite ramen. I tried to make it exactly as Sugawara described in his recipe but I don't think I did so well. I hope it helps you a little anyway."

Daichi's tears came. On one hand because he missed Suga so much at the moment, on the other hand because Hayato cared for him so much.

He walked up to Hayato and wrapped him into his arms.

Hayato is a tiny piece smaller than Daichi and has much fewer muscles than him. Just like Suga.

“Thank you, Hayato. I really appreciate the way you’re taking care of me. I’m sorry I act like your brother.” Daichi says with his face overflowed with tears.

“Hey Daichi, don’t cry. Of course you’re like a big brother to me. ”

* * *

“Yo, Daichi?” Hayato asks.

Daichi puts his phone aside and looks at Hayato.

“Tell me, why don’t you visit Suga or he visit you? Or why don’t you at least call him?”

Hayato was a bit ashamed to ask, knowing that Daichi doesn’t like to talk about it. They’ve been living together for a year now, but Hayato never dared to ask such a question, but he couldn’t wait any longer.

“Listen, Hayato. What time is it?”

"11:20 PM, why, what does that have to do with it?”

"In Sendai it’s 7:20 in the morning. That means when Suga gets up, I go to sleep. When I get up, Suga’s still in college. When he’s home after college, I’ll have practice. As soon as I’m done with practice, he’s already asleep. And so we’re trapped in this time loop. We text sometimes, yes, but I usually don’t notice the messages until much later, or the other way around. We don’t get to meet often, as I always have practice and Suga is mostly with his family during his semester holidays, since they live a few hours away from Sendai.

Besides, it’s not worth it for him to come from Japan to Italy, for a week or two is very expensive.

”But he could stay with us!”

"That’s not the point” Daichi says quietly.

"First, it’s about the flights, and secondly, I don’t have time. Besides, I don’t feel like he misses me.”

Daichi’s eyes begin to tear again, but he holds them back.

“But what if Suga feels the same way, maybe he thinks you don’t miss him?”

”No, otherwise he would’ve contacted me. Suga’s not like that.”

Daichi gets up and goes to his bed.

" Get some sleep, we have practice in the morning.”

_No, Suga’s not like that. He’s just not like that._


	6. therapy

4/20/2020, 5:45 AM, Rome/Italy

“Daichi!” Hayato runs completely stressed out through all the rooms.

"Daichi wake up! It’s 7:45 AM, practice starts in 15 minutes!”

Daichi jumps out of bed and runs into the bathroom.

Hayato knows how to get Daichi out of bed.

Daichi is just opening the doorwhen he notices the clock on the wall.

“Hayato! What’s this all about?! We still have two hours until practice!”

Hayato comes out of the kitchen holding water bottles in his hand.

“We’re going for a jog. ” he says with conviction.

“Does it have to be so early? We have to run during practice anyway.”

“So what? You have to get fit again!”

* * *

7:30

“That really wasn’t necessary.” Daichi looks at Hayato annoyed.

“Yes, Daichi it was. Look at you, you’ve gotten lazy way too much. We gonna do this every day from now on.”

“There’s no chatting on the court!” The coach shouts at Daichi and Hayato. "If it’s not about Volleyball then do not talk.”

“Sawamura! You’re too weak! Get off the court.” Daichi picks his stuff off the edge of the field and goes to the locker room.

“Hey, where do you think you’re going?!”

The coach is just about to run after Daichi but Hayato stops him.

"He has an appointment.”

Hayato also picks up his clothes and runs after Daichi. The coach is steaming mad.

"Appointments have to be told in advance. And where are you going, Takahashi? You stay here!”

I’ll drive him!” Hayato calls out of the locker room.

_That was a stupid excuse. I don’t even have a driver’s license._

Daichi is surprised. ”Hayato, what are you doing here? Go back, I’ll find my way to the dormby myself.”

”We’re leaving now.”

Daichi is even more surprised.

”What do you mean? Where are we going.”

Hayato takes a deep breath but decides not to say anything, because who knows for sure, if he tells Daichi that they are going to the therapist, he would never come along.

“Just drive, I’ll tell you where to go.”

* * *

3:30 PM

"Hayato what the fuck was that all about!"

Daichi gets into the car angrily.

"It will really help you Daichi and the therapy will only last a few weeks….I know you miss Sugawara but it can't go on like this. If you don't do something about it then it'll be so bad that you'll get depression or something!"

"Oh, what the fuck? I'm not getting a depression because of a dumb boy from Highschool."

Hayato starts crying. "Have you been watching yourself?! Daichi you're not well anymore! Do you even listen what you are saying?"

"Hayato?! Why- Why are you crying now? I didn’t mean that. I love him, you know that."

"I'm overwhelmed Daichi, I just don't know what to do anymore.“

_Hayato is really worried about me. Maybe he's right, maybe it will really help me. Maybe it will help me get back to volleyball. Maybe it will help me to forget Suga. It would be best for all of us._


	7. forgotten

4/20/2020, 11:30 AM, Japan

Suga is putting on his jacket.

He gets a call from Asahi. Suga is nervous and anxious, but at the same time he is happy to see Asahi again.

"Hey Suga, when will you be there?” Asahi sounded cheerful and excited.

”I just walked out the door.”

That’s not true. He doesn’t even have his shoes on. But Suga’s always been like that.

When Suga arrives at the park. Asahi was probably there for a while, Nishinoya next to him.

Asahi wears a black jacket and a cream-colored knitted sweater, along with blue jeans and white shoes.

If one thing hasn’t changed, it’s his style. He shaved his beard and now he’s got short hair. It’s different, it takes getting used to but it looks good.

Noya, on the other hand, has completely changed his style. Pink jumper, black-

_What kind of jeans are these?!_

It's white on one side and black on the other with green stripes on the sides. And red shoes. Suga wears a black jacket, black t-shirt, and black pants and shoes like every day.

He has the hood up as well.

"He looks grim.“ Nishinoya whispers to Asahi.

"The same can't be said about you. You're a rainbow"

Nishinoya looks up sadly at Asahi. "Don't you like it?"

„I do, but-"

"Hey" Suga interrupts Asahi.

"Hey Suga!"

Nishinoya speaks calmly all of a sudden, unlike earlier where he was bugging Asahi about how happy he was to see Suga again.

Asahi, on the other hand, fell into Suga's arms, causing them to nearly topple over. Noya joined in as well.

"Man, we missed you! How's Daichi?" Nishinoya asks.

"Oh… Um… I guess he's okay?"

"You think he's okay?"

Nishinoya pretends not to know what Suga told Asahi on the phone.

"Well we haven't talked in a while…“

They sit down on a bench, not Suga and Daichi's bench, Suga doesn't want that, besides Asahi and Nishinoya don't want that either, they feel weird being with Suga at a place so special to him.

"Tell me Suga, are you alright? You seem kind of… lonely."

"What? No! I'm fine!"

Suga looks at Asahi in confusion.

_What does he mean "lonely" ? I don't look lonely._

"You're not depressed, are you?"

"Noya, you can't ask something like that!" Asahi says softly.

"It's okay Asahi, no I'm not Noya. I'm really fine. By now I'm used to Daichi not being around. At first I still spend a lot of time with his sister, I wonder how she is doing. I think her birthday was a few days ago, I think she turned 11. Maybe I should visit her again sometime."

Suga suddenly seems much more cheerful.

"You're not on any meds or anything, though. You haven't forgotten either, have you? Are you sure you're not depressed, Suga? We all know how hard it is for you to live without Daichi, but you need to talk to us when you're feeling down."

Nishinoya puts his hand on Suga's shoulder. Asahi looks at Noya admonishingly, he knows exactly what he wants to say, "Stop asking such things, it's not proper."

"I'm fine guys, really you don't have to worry. And what would I have forgotten? I think I'll be going now, too. I wanted to go to Miyu's place. See you soon!"

Suga stands up and leaves

He still waves to Asahi and Nishinoya but doesn’t turn around anymore.

"Who the hell is Miyu?"

"Noya, this is Daichi's sister!"

"So he really forgot, or didn't even realize it."

"So you think he doesn't know she's long gone? In fact, hasn't it been almost a year? Poor Suga. He didn't seem to be told at all. So he doesn't even know Daichi was here."

Nishinoya ignores everything Asahi says and stands up.

"He's lying.“

Noya looks after him skeptically.

"I may be small, but I'm not stupid. He can't fuck with me. Now we couldn't even tell him we wanted to take him to Italy."

* * *

_If they knew how many times I've been in therapy and how long I've been on medication. The depression has become weaker, but it has not disappeared. The doctors said it could be chronic, but they are not sure yet. I really hope they didn't notice._


	8. accident

4/20/2020, 1:24 PM, Japan

After 90 minutes of driving, Suga has finally arrived.

Since Daichi and he moved to another place after high school, it was no longer so easy to walk to Daichi’s parents' house.

Suga stands in front of the house he called ’second home’ years ago.

Why aren’t the windows painted? Miyu’s room is up front, isn’t it?

Suga walks to the front door. He stops. Through the glass in the middle of the door you can see the inside of the house.

It’s still the same as before. Suga rings the bell, waits for a second and then rings again. Just like he used to in the past.

You can hear Daichi’s mother calling. "I’ll be right there!”

She opens the door and when she sees who’s standing in front of her, she’s frozen.

“Kos-Sugawara.”

You can see her eyes fill with tears.

“Asami? Who’s there?” Daichi’s father is walking towards the door.

“Suga.” Just like his wife, he freezes.

Asami is the first to catch herself. “Come on, get inside.”

“Yes, come in. Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, I’d love to.”

Suga enters the house. Everything reminds him of the past, the decor, the smell. The warmth he feels in his body. But still, it’s not the same, something is different. He still remembers the first time he was there.

-Flashback-

March 2012, mid 2. Year of middle school

Suga is going to Daichi’s house for the first time ever. He has never been to this neighborhood. Only rich people live here, not like Suga’s family. Suga lives a few blocks away, where only poor people live.

“Mom! I’m back!” You can hear Daichi’s voice all over the house.

„Hello sweetheart, how was school?" Daichi's mother comes out of the kitchen with a cooking apron tied around her body.

"Oh, who are you?" Says Daichi's mother to Suga.

"This is Suga, he's my best friend."

_Best friend? He's never called me that before. But it's a nice feeling to have a best friend._

She stands in front them with a big smile. It reminds Suga of Daichi's smile. In general, they look similar. The light brown eyes, the lips and the smile. He got all that from his mother.

"You can call me Asami. Why didn't you say anything Daichi, then I would have made lunch."

"It's okay mom."

_She is the happiest person I have ever seen in my life._

-end of the flashback-

_I don’t think it was the house or the family that had given me a sense of security. Daichi was the one who gave me that feeling. This was my second home. I’ve always been comfortable. Asami was so happy every time I came here. Every day to be exact. In the past, their enthusiasm was almost always general. Now there’s not a piece of it to see._

“How are you doing?” Suga asks as he enters the house.

_It’s never been this quiet._

“We’re fine, and you? What brings you here?”

“Everything is fine. Oh, I thought I’d just visit again. Where’s Miyu?”

“Suga-" It beats Asami’s voice.

“So you don’t know yet. ”

What? Is that what Noya and Asahi were talking about?

Suga and Daichi's parents are sitting at the table. Everything looks exactly the same, nothing has changed.

Still, it doesn't feel right. Something's missing here. Something is missing that made the lifeless house so alive.

"She was seriously injured in a car accident almost a year ago. She was taken to the hospital."

Suga's heart hurts. It's an indescribable feeling. An indescribable pain. His whole body tightens, he can't get a word out.

"I-ls she still alive?"

That's all Suga wants to know. Asami's voice is quieter than before.

"Yeah, she survived. But her head was so badly damaged that she lost almost all of her memory. She didn't recognize anyone anymore. Not even Daichi. We decided to not keep her with us anymore, it would have been a heavy burden.”

Suga feels a hint of relief, at the same time a large accumulation of anger. He’s about to freak out.

_How could you give up your child when there’s only one left here?_

But then he realizes something.

“She didn’t even recognize Daichi? That means he was here. Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Yes, he was here. For two weeks.”

_You’ve been here for two weeks, and you hadn’t had only one second to call me? Don’t you care about me?_


	9. planning

4/25/2020, 1:41 PM, Rome/Italy 

Lunch

_ Daichi is eating less than usual at the moment. Therapy doesn’t seem to work, he never goes there... There’s only one solution left: He has to go to Japan. He can’t do this anymore without Sugawara.  _

“What are you thinking about, Hayato?” 

Hayato is still deep in thoughts and doesn’t even notice Daichi talking to him. 

“Hello, Hayato?!”

Daichi waves his hand in front of Hayato’s face to get his attention, but it’s pointless. Only the vibration of Daichi’s cell phone wakes him up, from his daydreams. 

“Yes? What’s up?” “What are you thinking about?” Daichi stirs in his food. 

“Stop playing with the food, that’s rude.”

“I’m sorry, and what else do you think about besides me? Is it so difficult, yes?” Daichi says, bounces lightly on Hayato’s shoulder and begins to laugh quietly. 

“Haha, very funny.” Hayato stops for a second. 

“You know, I think we should stop therapy.”

"What? Why? It has been kind of fun lately." 

"Daichi, I know you've only been there twice." 

Daichi chokes on his soup. 

"How do you know?" 

"I get emails every day whether you were there or not-" 

"I'm really sorry Hayato. You do so much for me and I don't appreciate your effort at all." Daichi starts to cry. 

_ What's the matter now? Why is he crying again? _

10 PM

"I'm going to bed already!" Daichi shouts from his room. 

Hayato is still sitting in the kitchen reading an article about polar bears. Secretly, he's just waiting until Daichi falls asleep to take his phone.

“Daichi? Let’s buy a polar bear!”

Hayatos eyes shine from excitement.

“What the fuck?! No!”

Daichi closes his door.

10:17 PM

Hayato sneaks as quietly as he can into Daichi’s room and picks up his phone. 

He sees a message on the lock screen. The name of the person who send it is Asahi. 

The message is from 1:42 PM. In Japan it was 9:42 PM. Now it’s 6:17 AM there. 

_ Who was Asahi again? _

“Hey Daichi,

Asahi here. I hope you’re better off than Suga. He’s really in a bad mood. Um- I mean very, very bad. He really misses you. Can we talk for a few minutes? I’m always available. I’m not working this week. I’m waiting for your call.” 

_ Should I call him? I think it’s best for Daichi.  _

The phone rings once, a second time and a third time until someone answers. 

Asahi: “Daichi! I’m glad you called me! How are you?” 

Hayato: “Hi, this isn’t Daichi. It’s Hayato. We live together. ” 

“You... You live together? Are you two a couple?”

"What?! No! We live together in the dorm. I'm also a volleyball player."

“For God's sake, you scared the shit out ofme! But why are you calling me with Daichi's phone?" 

"I was going to send Sugawara's number to me so i could talk to him. I guess we had the same idea there." 

"I don't think that's a good idea. He's in a really bad mood. He's been eating the same ramen for weeks, since he always made it for Daichi and it reminds him of Daichi." 

“Oh those, yeah, I tried to make those for Daichi too... In the end, the kitchen was almost on fire. " 

“It's not even that hard to cook them." Asahi laughs. "But back to the actual topic, what do you want to do? How do you think we'll manage to make them both happy again." 

"There is only one way. Daichi has to go back to Sendai."

“And how are you going to do that?” 

“After practice yesterday, I heard the coach and the manager talking about how Daichi has become too weak and that they want to transfer him back to Japan.” 

“It’s not the most comfortable way to get him here, but it might work. ” 

“I’ll go with him. Nothing’s keeping me here. I can’t leave him alone now.” 

“Thank you for caring so much for him. Hear me out. I’ll tell Suga that my boyfriend and I are going on vacation and I’ll ask him to drive us to the airport. We will be right there at time when your plane lands. Suga and Daichi are meeting when you exit the plane.” 

“That’s a good idea! I’m going to tell the manager tomorrow and get us out of here. Thank you Asahi.”

Hayato ends the call and puts his head on the table.

_ Daichi, what have you done? _


	10. singing out

04/30/2020, 8:57 AM, Rome /Italy 

Sunday. Daichi and Hayato are practicing serves when the manager and coach come in. 

"Excuse me, could we talk for a minute?" Hayato walks up to the manager. 

"Yeah sure, what's going on Takahashi?" 

Hayato hesitates a little. "So it's about.. that I..overheard that Sawamura was going to be transferred, back to Japan." 

"Yes... That's right. We were going to tell him tomorrow." 

"We don't need those weak players who don’t even try to give all their energy. Sawamura is leaving." The coach's voice is strong and echoes through the building. 

"Now everyone knows." 

The manager seems confused. "I thought we weren't going to say this until tomorrow!" 

"Are you serious right now? I left everything behind. My family and friends. I left the love of my life alone in Japan so I could go to Rome. I've only seen him once in the past few years. I put volleyball above everything."

Daichi becomes much more angry and begins to walk up to the coach. Hayato stops him, his voice rises. He’s getting loud, so loud, the whole hall can hear him screaming. “If he goes, I’ll go too.” 

“No.” says the coach. “We can’t let one of our best players go.”

“I said if Sawamura goes, I’ll go too. I won’t change my mind.” Hayato says this with complete conviction because he knows they can’t let him quit because he’s too good. But he also knows they can’t keep Daichi.

“Sawamura is weak and Takahashi is one of our best players, you have to make a decision. Sawamura in the field or let Takahashi go.” 

Coach’s not answering. The manager’s voice becomes calm and restrained. 

“I don’t want to be pushy, but you have to make a decision now.” 

“Then go! Do what you want! Your career is over with this decision.” the coach roars.

His voice full of anger. 

Hayato knows that too. “It’s worth it.” Hayato turns around and leaves. Daichi’s after him. 

“Hayato! What’s this all about?!” Daichi is surprised. A little shocked. 

“You know it yourself, don’t you? We’re going to Japan.” 

“What the hell do you mean we’re going to Japan?! What are you doing in Japan?” 

Actually, Daichi doesn’t care that he’s not playing volleyball anymore.

“We’ll be able to do it somehow I already booked tickets last night. Our things are picked up on Wednesday at 3:30 pm, we have to be at the airport by 6 pm. Our flight is at 8:15 pm. We will be in Japan at about 4:30 pm on Thursday.”

Daichi stops. It’s in the middle of the dorm’s hallway. He’s still there after five minutes.

_ I’ll come back to you. _


End file.
